It Ends Tonight
by Keichi Sukichi
Summary: John Cena. Edge. Keichi Sukichi. All of them are caught in a conflict of friendship and trust. Keichi cannot stop the battle between John and Edge. What will happen? Find out! RATED T FOR SLIGHT ROMANCE, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, AND SOME SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS.


**It Ends Tonight**

The blond-haired man was in the weight room, blowing all of his attacks on a punching bag. He was getting ready to beat John Cena and reduce him from RAW to Smackdown!. He broke out in a sweat and beads ran down his face, dripping onto the floor. His 'Rated R Superstar' belt was set aside. He wore black cargo pants and no shirt, as usual. He paused for a moment and caught his breath, and cracked his knuckles. A psychotic-looking grin spread across his lips. "This'll teach John Cena that I am the real champion!" he exclaimed under his heavy breathing, and he continued to hit the punching bag with all his might. He was known as the undefeatable Edge.

Meanwhile, sitting on a bench outside, a young girl stared up at the sky. She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, worried for Edge and especially John. She sighed quietly and shook her head. "This is too much..." she said to herself. Her eyelids covered her brown, sad-looking eyes. The wind tugged at the loose points of her light pink dress, and a pair of beige sandals was on her feet. Why did her two friends have to go into a rivalry? And such an intense one. She recalled one match where John had to go to the hospital because his left arm and right leg were broken and he went into a slight concussion. She prayed that they would both be safe. She stood and decided to go talk to John. Her name was Keichi Sukichi.

John Cena lay on his bed in his room. He stared up at the ceiling with his ocean blue eyes. His hair was brown but it was shaved. He wore a white shirt and camouflage pants. He had his hands behind his head. He looked so innocent, his eyes like a child's, yet he was a WWE wrestler since 2002. Many thoughts raced through his mind: what was going to happen? Would he win against the Rated R Superstar or would he be humiliated in front of thousands of screaming fans? He sighed and closed his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. He reopened his eyes and sat up, looking towards the door. "Come in," he said. Keichi slowly opened the door and looked inside, walking in and closing the door behind her. "I…I need to talk to you…" she said, frowning slightly. John moved over so she could sit next to him. "What's wrong, Kei?" She sat down next to him. "I-I'm very worried about you, Johnny…" 'Kei' was the nickname that John gave the girl; he only allowed her to call him 'Johnny.' "Hon…everything will be okay…I promise…" He put his arm around Keichi's shoulders. Tears came to her eyes. "I don't…want you to get hurt…" John frowned slightly and said, "Please…don't be—" He was cut off when an announcement came on: "John Cena and Edge, please come backstage and prepare to fight." He sighed and stood, smiling a forced smile as he looked at Keichi. "I'll be alright…trust me." And with that, he left.

Edge had his 'Rated R Superstar' belt wrapped around his waist as he walked backstage before the match. He cracked his knuckles and his cocky grin came to his face again. _This is going to be fun…_ he thought. Now he was wearing a black overcoat and sunglasses. He also wore a large, silver-chained medallion with a snake on it. "Well, well, well..." a male's voice said from behind him, "Look what we have here..." Edge quickly turned around, recognizing the voice almost immediately. "John Cena...just wait till we are out on the ring!!" He exclaimed, clenching his fists. He wanted to throw a punch so badly, but he knew that he had to wait. He could be disqualified, and he couldn't afford that now. John grinned. "Oh, I'm so scared!! Hah! You are pathetic. What would Kei say about you if she were here right now?" he asked. Edge let his clenched fists relax when he heard the girl's name. He looked away and growled slightly. "Don't bring her into the conversation..." John put his hands behind his head, his grin widening. "What's the matter? Afraid that she may not like you anymore due to the fact that you're _weak_?" He chuckled and he heard his music starting to play.

A female's voice now came onto the intercom: "At the age of twenty, weighing at two hundred pounds, it's the one and only John Cena!!" The amplifier for the music was pounding. John Cena ran down the walkway, pumped up for his big fight. He threw punches at the air and he held his hands up as the crowd cheered. He then ran up to the arena and did a few practice punches and kicks. The same female voice could be heard again. "At twenty-one years old, weighing two hundred-ten pounds, the WWE Champion, Edge!" Edge walked down the walkway, looking laid back. He took off his sunglasses and threw them behind him. The crowd hated Edge, thinking that he cheated against everyone he fought. They chanted, "Cheater! Cheater!" as he walked on. Edge glared at the audience and spotted Keichi standing in the front. He quickly turned his face to glare at John as he walked onto the arena. "You better be ready…" he growled. John grinned. "I'm more than ready…" Then Edge grinned himself. "Are you so sure?"

The dark arena lit up with hellfire, and a large cage suspended over their heads. John's eyes widened and he quickly looked around as the cage started to lower itself. "Wh-What the…?! You told me that this was going to be a TLC match…!!" Four men ran to each side of the cage, tying it down with chains and locks that were done so tightly that it seemed impossible to break. Keichi's eyes widened. _E-Edge was…lying?! _ she thought with disbelief. He even told her that it was going to be a TLC match. "It is, but I got a little surprise for you: it's both a TLC match _and_ Hell in a Cell!" The crowed cheered at this, loving the suspense. This was a double-whammy for John. With no way to escape and with Edge using tables, ladders, and chairs, it seemed impossible. The bell for the match to begin rung, and Edge jumped out of the arena, quickly grabbing a table from under the curtain and jumping back up onto the platform, smashing John right across the head with the table with all of this might. The impact was so hard that it sent him flying right across the arena into the rope. He winced as he fell to the hard arena floor. Blood seeped from a deep wound across his forehead. Edge then walked up to him and grinned. "Like I said: this is going to be easy," he said, kicking him in the side as hard as he could. It gave John a gash in the side and he winced again, moaning.

Keichi's eyes were wide, her mouth covered with her hands. _This can't be happening…!!_ she thought with disbelief. She started to shake. John caught a quick glimpse of Keichi's state and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to force himself to get up. He wasn't going to give up, not now. Keichi was counting on him. He slowly rose to his feet and glared at Edge. He started staggering towards him. Edge started to back away, acting as if he were afraid. "You…are not…going to…get me down for the count!!" he exclaimed, punching Edge as hard as he could. He felt a crack against his punch. He wasn't going to lose. He was going to keep himself conscious and fighting for Keichi. Edge's back hit the ropes and he grinned. "Oh, really?" He slammed his body against him, knocking John down hard. He stepped on him with all of his might. Then he jumped out of the arena again and found a ladder. He took it out and threw it onto the arena floor, and he jumped back up on it. Edge lifted the ladder above his head, psychotic rage in his eyes. "This is what you get for humiliating me!!" he yelled.

Keichi quickly jumped over the small wall that kept the audience away from the arena and she ran to the cage, trying to find a way to open it. She finally found a door and used all of her might to pull it open. It worked and she ran in, jumping into the arena and taking the blow by Edge. She immediately fell to the floor and winced. She was right next to John as he stared at her with his once sparkling blue eyes; they showed pain and sadness. Tears ran down her face as she looked back into his eyes. The hit gave her a wound in the side of her head and hurt her eye. Edge ignored Keichi and put his foot on top of the other wrestler's back. The referee slammed his hand down once, twice, and the final third. The female's voice came onto the intercom once more: "Winner, and still WWE Champion, Edge!!" Everyone rose to their feet and they were jumping up and down, cheering for Edge. Edge got his belt back and he held it up high, holding his chest out with pride. Four paramedics came and aided Keichi and John. John was traumatized, and Keichi didn't even want to speak. They were both put on stretchers and taken away.

John was in the hospital once again, and Keichi had a bandage wrapped around her head to keep the wound covered, and also wrapped across her eye so that eye could rest and heal. She was sitting in the lobby, her face in her hands. Her heart was broken; the look of sorrow in John's eyes was painful to see. The wound in the side of her head was throbbing, but it felt much better than before. One of the doctors came in and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him with glistening eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "He wants to see you," the doctor said. Keichi slowly rose from her spot and she was lead by the doctor to John's room. The door was open and the young wrestler lay there, staring up at the ceiling with his now dull blue eyes. The girl walked in and the doctor closed the door behind her, leaving them for privacy. John saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked over, seeing Keichi by him. He was beaten up badly, with a cast around his right leg and bandages around his arms. His shirt was off and bandages were wrapped around his torso, covering the gash in his side and the wound on his chest. The girl sat down on a chair next to him, her heart sinking, for she saw the same look in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. John was the first one to speak. "…I'm sorry, Kei…I-I let you down…" he said quietly, looking away from her eyes. "I thought I could beat him…I really did…" She frowned a bit. "J-Johnny…" She tried reaching out to him, but he just pushed her away. "Just…just let me be…" Keichi then stood and turned, opening the door. She took one last glimpse of John, her heart broken, and then she left, closing the door behind her.

Edge was in his room, a tape on top of his T.V. with the words _COPY OF MATCH_ on it. He took it and put it into the VCR. He sat down on his bed and watched his mind-boggling moves. He was grinning the whole time he watched it, until he saw what Keichi did. He watched her rip open the cage door, jump into the arena, and get hit by the ladder: the ladder that he was about to hit John with. His eyes widened and his grin faded. _She…she was protecting him…_ he thought. He was sitting at the edge of his seat. He saw a small puddle of blood and tears surrounding the girl's head. _She was…crying?_ He clenched his fists and stopped the tape, ejected it, and threw it on the ground. He then crushed it with his foot. His eyes were shut tightly. "Why would she do such a thing? How could she risk herself to save…to save _him_?!" He yelled out and punched the wall, giving his hand a bruise. He growled lowly. He felt as if his own heart was broken. She was the only one who liked him--who _truly_ liked him--for who he was. Yet it seemed like she liked John more. He didn't realize that he was shaking the entire time. He couldn't go on living like this, knowing that Keichi liked John more than him. He took a knife from one of the drawers and held it to his stomach. "I'm sorry..."

The girl was out of the hospital and backstage at the arena, walking past Edge's room. She heard his words and she blinked. She opened the door and saw the knife at his stomach. Her eyes widened. "N-No!!" she exclaimed, running to him and hugging him from behind. Edge's own eyes widened. "K-Kei…?" he asked quietly. "Please…don't do this…" she whispered, shaking. The knife clattered to the floor as tears came to his eyes. _No…I don't want to look weak in front of her…I don't--_ Keichi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I care about you…you don't understand…I already lost my parents…but I can't lose you…" Edge couldn't believe this was happening. His heart leapt and sunk. He felt warm tears run down his cheeks. "I…I'm so sorry…I…never knew that…" His voice trailed off. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. He then pulled away from her and turned around, hugging her back, seeing the bandages wrapped around her head and covering her right eye from the wounds. "Kei…please…forgive me," he said quietly. Keichi's eyes widened and she blushed deeply, surprised. "E-Edge…" she stammered. Edge pulled back and looked at her. He smiled slightly and asked, "How are your wounds?" She blinked. "It feels better, thank you." He then looked away. "I'm sorry that I hurt you." He frowned slightly. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright…" She then sighed. "I have to go see Johnny…" Edge nodded and opened the door for her, letting her go out. "Thank you." She smiled and nodded as Edge closed the door.

Half-an-hour later, Keichi was once again in the hospital to visit John. She was shown where his room was and she slowly opened the door, peeking inside. "J-Johnny?" she stammered quietly. Inside the room was a sleeping John, the window still bringing in the daylight. She opened the door and walked in, quietly closing it behind her, and sat next to John on a chair. She watched him as he peacefully slept. _I'm sorry, Kei…I let you down…_ The words were repetitious; they could not escape her thoughts no matter how hard she tried. She frowned and sighed quietly. John moaned a bit and then slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first, but then cleared as he looked up at the girl. He did not speak. She looked back at him, not speaking herself. What could she say? She had been through so much, but really, who was the one in most pain: her or John? His eyes were still dull and weak with sadness and sorrow. He went through the most hardship; what she went through couldn't compare to what he went through. John was the first one to finally speak. "Why have you come back? Aren't I not good enough for you?" He looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes. "You don't understand…I don't care that you lost…I care about _you_..." she said, looking at him with a hint of hope in her eyes. John still didn't make eye contact. "I'm weak…how could you care about someone so weak as I am…?" Keichi took his hand and frowned a bit. "I do not care how weak or strong you are…" John finally looked at her straight in the eye, his eyes now showing intensity that she never saw before. "Thank you…for having such a kind heart…" A kind smile spread across his lips and he gently squeezed her hand. Keichi blushed and smiled herself, now joyful for the first time since the match two days before. The doctor knocked on the door and Keichi and John looked up at it, seeing a nurse walk in. She was smiling happily. "You are ready to go, sir," she said. Keichi and John looked at each other and John grinned, the fire of passion burning in his eyes: the passion to fight Edge again and win his title as WWE Champion.

Edge was lifting weights in the weight room, wearing torn-up jeans and no shirt. His precious 'Rated R Superstar' belt was set aside, shining and glistening in the light that shone from the ceiling. Beads of sweat ran down his face. He continued to work out until he heard a voice mocking him: "I'm back!!" He put the weights up and quickly sat up, seeing John Cena with a triumphant grin upon his lips and Keichi by his side. A grin spread across Edge's face. "Well, well, well…what do we have here? Come back for some more humiliation?" He laughed, cracking his knuckles and looking at John with the fire of rage in his eyes. "Whoever laughs last laughs best, Edge…and I'm going to be the one who laughs last! I want a rematch tonight, no doubts! If you do not arrive, you forfeit and I win the championship belt by default!! Deal?" He held his hand out, ready to shake for the acceptance of the deal. Edge glared at him and nodded, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

John had bandages wrapped around his left arm and leg due to the brutal beating they took when he fought Edge the few days earlier. They still felt sore, but he wasn't going to give up this one last chance. He sighed and wondered what Keichi was feeling right now. He hoped that he would win. Edge was at the side, looking out at the thousands of fans, some holding up signs that bore his name and John's. He noticed that some of them mentioned Keichi's name: "You Rock, Keichi!"; "Wisdom and Knowledge!"; "Keep It Up, Kei!". It made him smile to see that she, herself, now had some fans. _She has such courage…heh, it's hard to believe that she considers herself weak…_ he thought. John Cena's song started to play, and he walked out, doing his famous three-fingered salute. He took his hat off and threw it into the crowd, along with his shirt. He ran onto the arena, leaning back against the ropes. The crowd cheered JC continuously. Edge's music then came on and he walked out with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He wore his black leather jacket and blue torn jeans. He took his jacket off and threw it into the crowd. He then walked onto the arena and glared at John. He just glared at him back.

The bell rang and Edge charged as fast as he could, bringing back a punch. John then simply lifted his right hand, blocking his punch. He grinned to see Edge's eyes widening. He then knocked him down with his right leg and got up onto the corner of the ring, then jumping down on to him with all of his might. Edge winced. 'How does he have this sudden wave of power?!' he thought with panic. The referee hit his hand on the ground, once, then twice, but Edge quickly rebounded and pulled John up by his left arm. He yelled out in pain. Edge then threw him against the ropes and kicked him in his left leg, making John fall to his knees and wincing in pain. The crowd cheered JC and Cena repetitively, wanting him to get back up and win this rematch. He then remembered what Keichi said: _I don't care about how strong you are…I care about you._ He wasn't going to lose this time; no, not again. He then rose, ignoring the pain, and jumping off of the arena, grabbing a table and a ladder. He threw them back onto the arena floor and jumped up, opening up the ladder and the table. The then grabbed Edge by the hair and pulled him up the ladder, now on the very top. With one final blow, he threw Edge onto the table and jumped down, kicking him hard in the chest. Edge was on the brink of unconsciousness, and John held him down. The referee counted the three seconds on the ground, and John won the rematch. His victory music played, and he stood. The referee handed the championship belt to him and he held it up in pride. Keichi, who was standing in the crowd, smiled, happy to see that John won and proved to himself that he wasn't weak. She was also happy to know that Edge could handle this defeat with no regrets.

Now outside of the arena, Keichi and John were talking about how he won. "That was amazing! I haven't seen such a move from you for quite a while, now!" she said with a smile. John put his hands behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "It was nothing. Come on, it wasn't _that_ special…" Keichi laughed. "Yes, it was!! No words can explain how well you have done!" John laughed himself. "Alright, alright, I'll believe you…" He then heard footsteps nearby and he looked around, seeing Edge standing by them. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he had bandages wrapped around his stomach, as well. John glared at him and Keichi looked at him with worry. Edge then grinned and put his hand on John's shoulder. "Congratulations." John blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked with a bit of suspicion. "I said 'congratulations'; you beat me for the championship belt, and it took you a lot of gut for a rematch. You one fairly, and I look at you with respect." Keichi smiled and looked at John, who was still in disbelief of these words. He then grinned himself. "You know what? You a pretty good guy," he said, nudging Edge in the shoulder with his elbow. Edge laughed. He then looked at Keichi and John together. "You know…you two look like a good couple…" Keichi blushed and looked over at John. He was speechless and looked back at Keichi, blushing a bit himself. He then pushed them together so they were close. "Come on, you have to believe me!" He looked around and noticed someone who was at the match and he called her over. "Do you think they look like a good couple?" he asked. The woman looked at the two up and down, observing their every feature. She smiled and nodded. Both Keichi and John were lost for words. "We'll leave you two alone," he said, the passerby leaving and Edge turning, going into the building and into his room.

Keichi and John looked at each other, both of their cheeks deep red from blushing. "Do you think…?" John started. "M-Maybe he was…" Keichi stammered shyly. "…right," they said in unison. John's hands found his way to Keichi's hands and he looked into her mesmerizing eyes. "J-Johnny…" He then leaned in, letting their lips touch gently, closing his eyes. Her eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. He really had true feelings for her, for she could feel it and see it in his eyes. She then closed her own eyes, gently kissing him back.


End file.
